


Beautiful

by TakeMeToAnotherWorld



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToAnotherWorld/pseuds/TakeMeToAnotherWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wonders how he ever got so lucky as to be with such a sweet, beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It was an early Saturday morning. The entire Adams-Foster family was asleep except for their bonus member Connor. He was laying half propped up on his elbow in Jude’s too small bed looking down at his tiny boyfriend adoringly. He snuck into the bed late the night before, after everyone had gone to bed. Since Jesus had gone to boarding school they had the room to themselves. Jude was lying cuddled up to his chest, ear over his heart. His chestnut brown hair was sleep tousled yet still looked impossibly soft and silky. His full lips were slightly parted, and his long dark eyelashes fanned over his sleep flushed cheeks. With the sun peeking through the window and into the room Jude’s alabaster skin looked almost silvery.

Connor leaned down and placed small, soft kisses from Jude’s brow, over his cheek to the corner of his mouth. An almost silent sigh left Jude’s lips and he stretched slightly before cuddling closer and opening his eyes so he could peek up at his boyfriend’s face. They looked at each other for a moment before they leaned closer to each other to exchange a chaste good morning peck, not caring for a moment that both had morning breath. They pulled away and snuggled close together again not caring that they could hear the house waking up around them. They just lay enjoying their closeness until Stef stuck her head into the room to tell them that breakfast was ready and that Lena had made pancakes.

For a second neither moved, before Jude leaped up, pulling Connor’s sweater on over his t-shirt and pajama pants, and rushed down the stairs to get to the pancakes first. Connor chuckled before following at a more sedate pace, happy to be with the boy he loved and his heart family.


End file.
